Life's Twilight
by StrawberryMilkshake36
Summary: Dawn's life was everywhere, doing anything she wanted; and moving from guy to guy; or guys. But when she meets Chale...will that put her on a straighter road? Or make more problems? Rain is a bit tempermental, and hates guys but when she meets Cole...
1. Chapter 1

**+Chapter One+  
+Night Out+  
**_Read and Review.  
_

"I'll drop them all if I just find out he at least likes me."  
Dawn said evenly, smiling at her best friend;  
"Right now, I'm enjoying the others, like Reese, for example."  
Sighing, Rain dropped her eyes back to her book;  
"Ewe..."  
Dawn looked at her, appauled;  
"What's wrong with Reese?!"  
"Nothing...until you also include that you're dating half of the football team as well..."  
Smiling, Dawn pushed her long, red highlighted bangs out of her eyes, faking a shocked expression;  
"Only _three_!"  
Rain shook her head, looking toward the Jack Skellington alarm clock on her bedside table;  
"Party starts in a half hour..."  
Standing up, and laying down her book, she pulled on a pair of silver studded combat boots, as Dawn stared;  
"Going to a party or a boot camp?"  
Rain stared up at her, unamused;  
"Haha, aren't you just hilarious."

Rain and Dawn left the appartment building and onto the New York streets, towards their car.  
Hopping into the car, Dawn held the keys, smiling. Rain sighed, shaking her head;  
"I don't think so, last time you drove, I had to get a new paint job. Not to mention the rear bumper was mutilated."  
Dawn looked away, playing with a strand of her hair;  
"So your car has problems with our mailbox...and the gearshift. Don't blame me for it's issues."  
Rain put her fingertips to her temples;  
"Don't make me force you out of the car, Dawn..."  
"...Fine...but you've just called designated driver then."  
Rain sighed, and nodded slowly, realising that meant she'd have to deal with a drunken Dawn;  
"Fine...I don't need to be drunk around you anyway. I might die...or worse..."  
With no intent to deny anything, Dawn smiled widely, tossing Rain the keys, before slipping into shotgun.

Neon lights flashed, lighting up the otherwise coal black room. Crowded together, people stood, undistinguishable from one another. Rain took one look, before turning to leave; but Dawn had another thing in mind. Grabbing her arm, Dawn dragged her dark friend to the first guy she saw. Rain took one look, and began throwing around her most colorful language, mostly aimed toward Dawn.  
Unfazed, Dawn just kept walking, a smile on her face.  
Dawn smiled at Reese, and Rain grimaced;  
"God, what's up with you and football players?"

Dawn stops abruptly, nearly shouting to be heard over the ear pounding music;  
"It's his party, Rain. _Try_ to be nice--"

All of a sudden, Dawn's breath catches in her throat, and Rain follows her gaze toward the front entrance.  
To guys glide through the crowd, never glancing up. But the rest of the party, girls and guys alike, wait as the two leave. Their presence simply demanding attention.  
Suddenly, the two look up, toward two girls in particular: Dawn, and Rain.  
The only interruption of the silence, was the string and bass in the background. The dull beat of the music aroung the still people.

The guys snap out of their daze as soon as the two leave, pulling their dates back to dancing, or such.  
Dawn stood there, reviving as Reese tries for her attention; she was the last to come to her senses.

Dawn stutters over something undecernable, and Rain and Reese try to hear her. She tries again, managing a feeble question;  
"Who...were....they?"  
Reese just shakes his head, and Rain can't speak through the remenants of her daze.

Rain would have sworn that Dawn had asked everyone at the party who the two guys were; by the time they were halfway into the party. Though, not a soul could tell her anything about them. No one had ever seen the pair of gorgeous guys before that night. It was odd, but then again, not abnormal for a teenage/collage party in the middle of New York City, New York to have some random people from the street wanting a free drink, or wanting to drop in for the social gathering.

"Could you _get_ anymore drunk?!"  
Dawn smiled, and Rain doubted that she even knew who's lap she was sitting in. Then again, if Rain mentioned it at all, about it, Dawn simply kept insisting that she drink to stop worrying herself.

Dawn took another swig of whatever she had in the dark blue bottle was clutching onto for dear life;  
"I'm not sure. But I can sure try."  
Rain sighed, and let her head fall into her fishnet covered hands;  
"Whatever. Don't complain to me when you get a hangover."  
"Sure, sure."  
Rain shook her head, uncomfortable at the all to close guys that Dawn seemed to immediately atract upon entering any party, bar, or well...anywhere, really.  
"Let's go. It's getting late."  
Dawn frowned, and the boy she was sitting with tightened his grip around her waist. Sighing, Rain nodded;  
"C'mon. Take your bottle with you...but leave your buddy here."  
"Already--?"  
"Now!"  
Grudgingly, but not willing to start a fight with Rain, Dawn stood, bottle in hand, and followed, taking another long drink, grinning as her throat, now numb to the burning, tingled as she swallowed.

"Crap. They blocked off the road we parked the car on... We'll have to take the alley next to Reese's house to get to the car...c'mon"  
Dawn took a look at the dark, dingy alley, and involentarily shivered;  
"There is NO way I'm going down _there_..."

The alley was dark, and narrow, and Rain had Dawn by both hands, pretty much dragging her down to the other side.  
Dawn tried to get away; though her efforts were futile; Rain had her in a death grip and like it or not; she was going.  
"Oh stop being such a....spaz."  
Dawn felt the blow to her pride, but only managed a feeble grunt, and half a step forward, breathing hard, and still swaying from the former alcohol consumption. She was WAY close to her limit.

Suddenly, the darkness around them was interrupted by a quick flash of bleach white.  
Dawn screamed, jumping back a good two feet.  
Rain contained a laugh,  
"Stop freaking out, it's just a---"  
It sounded like she was going to say more, but she followed Dawn's gaze as she spoke, and nearly screamed, herself. There, no more than five feet from the two of them, stood the two guys they had seen leaving Reese's party.  
Their skin shone pale from the moon's light, and their eyes seemed to glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**+Chapter Two+  
+Cole and Chale+**

_Uh, yeah, Read and Review. Oh, and check out TwilightVampire123654789 ...long name...why she did that we may never know..._

Dawn's gaze seemed focused on the taller of the two men and sparks seemed to fly between them. They seemed to be meant to have met.  
He was nearly a good half foot taller than the other, and an intoxicatin purple light radiated from his eyes.  
His hair was blood red and as bright as fire, laying at his shoulders.  
His torso was fitted in a gray wife beater and he wore light blue skinny jeans with tall black combat boots.

Rain found her gaze focused on the other, despiter efforts to look anywhere else.  
He was paler than the other, and had a threatening look about him.  
His eyes were a deep, charcoal black, matching most of his attire.  
He wore a tight, long-sleeved shirt, with skinny, midnight black jeans and chains dripping from belt-loops and pockets.  
He wore tied, black, laced up combat boots, entirely covered in different sized, silver safety pins.  
His hair was a dark brown and, even in the darkness, it seemed that every single one of his features, though Rain would never admit to noticing, were nearly perfect.

Rain looked over at Dawn, whom was currently moving forward, a soft, admiring look on her face.

Rain glanced up toward the darker of the two boys, putting on the best blank look she could considering the surcomstances;  
"Can we help you two?"  
He smiled, flashing two rows of perfect white teeth,  
"Yes, actually, my friend and I wanted to speak with the two of you."  
Rain picked up a light, familiar accent, but was unable to place it, as her mind was currently in a mess.

Dawn was in a daze, and as she met the boy's gaze, her heartbeat picked up. She stumbled forward, unable to think and simply watched the boy standing there, before her.

There was no really visible movement, though suddenly the brunette boy was standing right next to Rain; his cold, pale fingers just inches away from her blushing face.  
She gasped as he began to speak, unable to escape the amazment at the tone in his voice,  
"Your heart seems so unsteady..."

Much to Dawn's surprise, the boy in front of her was closer, his voice rougher but just as sweet,  
"My name's Chale. That's Cole. We saw the two of you leaving the party, and figured we'd join you. Hope you don't mind."  
In a moment, Cole had Rain's 'skelamals' hat, and was spinning it around the tips of his long, thin fingers.  
Rain lifted her arms, annoyed, and was trying, feebly, to retrieve her hat only to let it fall lifelessly to her side once her finger caught the edge of it.  
Chale carefully watched his friend's every move, keeping Dawn safely behind him, figuring Cole was just waiting to move in for another kill.  
Cole smiled, and began laughing, nearly silently;  
"She is your problem, not mine. I won't touch _her_."  
He laughs again, this time spinning Rain lazily, as if in a dance.  
Dawn cringes at the sight and gets instantly dizzy.  
Rain notices her friend, and runs over tearing from Cole's grasp. Cole watches her as she carefully pushes past Chale, staring back at him before muttering softly to her friend,  
"We have to leave. I don't think they are safe."  
How right she was.  
Cole slowly walked up and grabbed Rain's arm a little harder than necessary;

Rain swings at him, and he dodges her arm, not even considering her a threat.  
Cole slowly walks closer to Rain and she takes a few steps back. He lithly follows her, mimicking her every move.  
He carefully reaches out to her but she flinches away from his hand. Cole looks perturbed, and begins to step closer,  
"Thats odd. No human has ever been able to completely resist our kind's charm. It's our gift... How we hunt. Yet you only run."  
Rain freezes, instantly confused, thus, ticked off;  
"Charm? Hunt? You're kinda creeping me out. You know, I don't care what 'charm' I suggest you leave us alone."  
Smiling back at her;  
"Why is that? Protective over your little friend? I see why, she seems a bit...out of it."  
Rain smiles dispite herself,  
"She's drunk. I'd be amazed if she _wasn't_ 'out of it' at all, with all that she's had."  
Chale looked over at Cole,  
"Cole, let's go. We can't risk you being seen after the sun comes up."  
"Fine. But we _will_ see you two again. I promise you that."  
With that, they were out of sight in the blink of an eye.

"Rain?"  
"Yeah, Dawn?"  
"Who were they?"  
"...I don't know...and I don't think I want to."  
"Chale didn't seem...that bad."  
"No...but the other one...Cole...we shouldn't be around him. It doesn't seem safe."  
"Let's go."  
"Good idea."


End file.
